


Salty and Sweets

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Domestic, Food Kink, Halloween, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up after a Halloween party at his and Cas's apartment surrounded by empty candy wrappers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cheating. This is a lazy Saturday because Halloween was on a Friday.

Dean rolled over and heard a series of crinkles in the bed, which made him stop abruptly and open an eye quizzically. He lifted his head, a fun size Snicker wrapper stuck to his face. He groaned, a sharp pain jolting through his head to his eye.

“What?” Cas’s muffled voice came from the other side of the bed.

“What sweet hell is this?” Dean groaned, picking up Milky Way and Three Musketeers wrappers from around him, setting them onto the nightstand and rolled back onto his back. “What the hell happened?”

“Well, there was alcohol involved. And apparently candy. Where did this all come from?” Cas sounded more awake as he asked the question, noticing the empties all over Dean.

“I have no idea. What time did everyone leave?”

“Last I checked, Sam was passed out on the couch in his Jon Snow costume and everyone else had left. That was around, I’m not sure, but I think one.”

“And where was I, Rick Grimes?”

Cas laughed. “You? You were walking, and I use that term loosely even for a pirate, around the house with a candy bowl, which apparently you decided to come to bed with by the looks of it. Before that, you were doing the Time Warp with a Frank N. Furter in the living room while I was seeing some people out. The last of that group left before midnight though for the theater. I think your garage buddies were the last to leave. You were doing some drinking game at the table with cards. Everything was a bit fuzzy.”

“What was in that punch? It had bubbles.”

“It was good,” Cas added.

“It was good,” Dean repeated, “and sweet, which accounts for this hangover.” Dean groaned and put his hands over his face, running them through his hair and fluffing it up.

Cas rolled over him, brushing off the remaining candy wrappers and kissed his nose. “You, sir, are a glutton.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Such a sweet tooth.” He kissed his throat.

“I can’t help it. All those little candy bars.”

“You’ve got such an appetite.” He kissed his chest.

“You have to hand it to me, I only do this once a year.”

“You have no self control.” He kissed his stomach.

“I don’t.”

“I know.” Cas’s mouth circled his stomach, his bottom lip brushing lightly against Dean’s skin, soft kisses landing wherever he saw fit.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Shut up,” Cas said, kissing his cushioned hipbones. “Have some candy.”

“Are you serious?”

Cas stopped and reached down at the foot of the bed where a half empty bowl of mini candy bars sat on the trunk. He set the bowl next to Dean and resumed his teasing. “Very serious.” He looked up at Dean as he ran his thumbs along the inside of Dean’s boxers until they hit his backside, pulling them down over his ass first. “Eat your candy.”

Dean shrugged and took a Twix out of the bowl and unwrapped it, throwing it on his nightstand with the massacre from the previous night. He threw the bite sized chocolate bar into his mouth as Cas put his mouth on him, letting out a moan of happiness. He looked around feeling guilty. Here he was, Cas’s tongue rolling around is cock, and he was contemplating reaching over to take another piece of candy from the bowl. As if he could read his mind, Cas stopped his mouth and starting stroking Dean with his hand, smiling at him.

“You can have more. I didn’t hand you the bowl for you to eat just one.”

Dean blushed. “Really?”

“Really,” Cas assured him. “I’ll hum to drown out the sound of wrappers opening.”

Dean laughed and opened another Twix. “You’ll hum to – _oh_.”

Cas had returned to Dean’s cock, humming softly as he worked his mouth up and over Dean and back down, his hand firmly working the base. He heard Dean unwrapping another and hummed through it, trying not to laugh or even smile which would have made what he was doing absolutely impossible. Dean stiffened at his humming and Cas’s desire to smile faded. Whatever joy Dean was finding in his sweets, Cas was finding the same in the taste of Dean’s skin and the slight saltiness that began to bead up which Cas quickly licked away. Dean’s voice cracked a stifled moan and his hips tilted up, begging for Cas to take him all down. Cas slowed and began only taking in the tip, running his lips over Dean’s head, teasing him until Dean had knocked over his bowl pulling at the sheets. He bit his bottom lip until it hurt, breathing in and out of his nose short and fast, tormented. Cas finally let up, taking Dean to the back of his throat, causing Dean to nearly sit up straight in bed at the sensation. His hand moved to Cas’s head, running his hands through his hair before gripping it tight as Cas moved in quick succession up and down on his cock, his skin tightening. Dean’s head throbbed from the hangover and he felt as if he was going to pass out when he came, Cas’s mouth still on him, swallowing him down with pleasure, relishing in his enjoyment. Cas kissed up his inner thigh, Dean shivering from his climax, moving up to his stomach and kissing all around his middle. He made his way over Dean until he was face to face with the bearded freckled man with ridiculous bedhead and smeared eyeliner from the night before.

“I think you made my headache worse,” Dean said with a laugh, smoothing Cas’s hair with his hand.

“I’m terribly sorry. I’ll never do anything like that again.” Cas kissed Dean’s lips, soft and chaste. “I’d hate to give you another headache.”

“Well if I have to suffer through this after you do that,” Dean started, “I’ll just take two aspirin before bed every night and you can keep those headaches coming.”

Cas reached into the pile of candy the Dean knocked over and handed him a Kit Kat. “Split it with me?”

“No, you go ahead. I think I’ve finally had my fill.”

“Impossible.” Cas’s eyes sparkled as bright as his smile.

“You’re right. Give me a Baby Ruth.”


End file.
